If an aqueous solution containing a chelating agent is exposed to an environment (e.g., a waste material) containing a compound of one or more metals which can be chelated by that chelating agent, some or all of the metals will form a chelate with that chelating agent. A wide variety of chelating agents are known, for instance as reviewed by Chen et al at pages 1185 to 1197 of Can.J.Civ.Eng.Vol 22, 1995. The equilibrium complexation constants for the various chelating agents with the various metals indicates the relative affinity and stability of any particular chelate and, when there is competition between metals, which metals will be chelated in preference to others.
It is known that some chelating agents will preferentially chelate divalent metals such as calcium, magnesium and ferrous iron and are sometimes referred to as hardness complexing agents, while other chelating agents have a particular tendency to form a chelate with heavy metals such as copper, lead, cadmium, zinc, nickel or mercury.
As shown in the article by Chen, there is an extremely large number of chelating agents out of which a selection could be made, but in practice interest has concentrated on relatively few. For example citric acid and NTA are commonly used as hardness complexing agents and EDTA is usually the material of choice for chelating heavy metals. Amongst a wide variety of other chelating agents that are discussed in the literature are various phosphates, phosphonates and various imino acids.
Contamination of soils, sediments and municipal or industrial wastes by heavy metal pollutants is a major environmental problem. For instance there are areas of ground which are contaminated by industrial waste containing heavy metal such that there is a risk of the heavy metal getting into ground water or crops, and there are large volumes of river and sea sediments which are contaminated with toxic heavy metals.
Some major engineering works have been conducted and are being proposed which are designed to extract the top soil or ground water, acid mine drainage, or the sediments or other municipal or industrial wastes in such a way as to reduce the heavy metal contamination, but they all suffer from an inherent problem. This problem arises from the fact that chelants (or other chemical reagents) that may be used for attempting to remove the heavy metal contamination from the soil tend to be relatively ineffective unless they form a very strong chelate with the relevant metal. If they do form a strong chelate, then the result of the process is merely to transfer the environmental problem from a contaminated substrate (which is often solid and reasonably concentrated) to a vast volume of a dilute solution of a stable chelate of the heavy metal.
For example, the article by Chen et al reports the screening of 190 chelating agents (including all those mentioned above) and examines in particular the performance of ADA (acetamido imino diacetic acid), SCMC (amino carboxyalkyl thio proponoic acid) and PDA (pyridine dicarboxylic acid) but does not make any clear recommendations.
Other authors have concentrated on the use of EDTA and have noted its power for extracting heavy metals but have also noted the difficulty of recovering the heavy metal and recycling the EDTA (for instance Jardine et al in Geoderma 67 (1995) 125 to 140 and Martin et al Chem Tech April 1996 pages 23 to 25).
Other authors have concentrated on other ways of treating polluted sediments or ground waters from polluted soil and some of these processes have involved a biological treatment. However the same general problem remains, namely that either removal of the heavy metal is inefficient or the pollution problem is transferred from the soil or sediment in favour of a vast volume of dilute contaminated solution.
Further, the use of EDTA and other preferred chelating agents has the risk of the chelating agent subsequently causing further contamination of the environment, since they persist in the environment.